Lionsgate Home Entertainment
Logo descriptions and captures by Supermarty-o, EnormousRat, and Mr.Logo Editions by thehugetvfan, Muzzarino, Supermarty-o, and FrozenHater Video captures courtesy of JohnnyL80 and ItsBartman. 1st Logo (1999-2002) Nickname: "The Constellation" Logo: Same as its film counterpart from 1998, but "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" is added below the line. FX/SFX: Same as its film counterpart. Music/Sounds: Same as its film counterpart. On the VHS releases of Stickin' Around: Volumes 2 and 3, it uses the music from the Avalanche Home Entertainment logo for some bizarre reason. Availability: Can be found on Canadian DVDs and later U.S. releases from this company, such as Strictly Ballroom and Breakin' the Law. Makes strange appearance on the 2001 Platinum Disc DVDs of American Eagle and Merchants of War. Scare Factor: Low. 2nd Logo (2000-2004) Nickname: "The Constellation II" Logo: Same as the 1998 movie logo, except "FILMS" is replaced by "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" and "PRESENTS" is replaced by "A LIONS GATE ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" FX/SFX: Same as the 1998 movie logo. Cheesy Factor: Same as the 1998 movie logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the first logo. Availability: Very rare. It can be on the DVD release of Cement and Quicksand, and the VHS of Mummies Alive! (and possibly the DVD). Scare Factor: Same as the 1998 movie logo. 3rd Logo (2001-2006) Nickname: "The Constellation III" Logo: On a black background, the words "LIONS GATE HOME ENTERTAINMENT" fly in one by one away from the viewer in a manner like the 2nd logo, with stars moving into place while a lion fades in. After that the byline "A LIONS GATE ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY"fades in below and the logo shines. FX/SFX: Words and stars moving into place, fading, and shining. Variant: A widescreen version exists. This can be seen on the DVD releases of Godsend and the Uncut Edition of Saw. Music/Sounds: Several loud whooshes, as well as sparkles and a warbling synth track. Sometimes, it's silent. Availability: Appears on Lions Gate Home Entertainment releases from the era, such as Saw, Saw II, Hail Caesar, House of D, Clifford the Big Red Dog DVDs, The Aristocrats, Pinocchio 3000, Elvis Has Left the Building, Knots, 10.5, Eulogy, Lord of War, The Ugly, House of 1000 Corpses, Revolver, ALF, Open Water, Clifford's Puppy Days DVDs, Waiting, Lil' Pimp, Race to Space, Beyond The Sea, The Devil's Rejects, Care Bears DVDs, The Punisher and several volumes of the 1980s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series, among others. Makes a surprise appearance on the Jakks Pacific one-episode disc of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Hall Monitor" if you look up the disc's files. Scare Factor: Low; its sudden appearance and loud music could startle some. 4th Logo (2006-2013) Nicknames: "The Lionsgate Sky", "The Lions' Gates" Logo: Just the 2005 Lionsgate Films logo with no Home Entertainment indicator whatsoever. Variants: Same as the 2005 Lionsgate Films logo. FX/SFX: See above. Music/Sounds: See above. Availability: Common. Both versions are seen on Lionsgate releases from the era on DVD and Blu-ray such as Employee of the Month, Bratz: The Movie, Happily N'Ever After, Repossessed, and Saw III, among others. Also appears on the extremely rare VHS releases of Akeelah and the Bee, Madea's Family Reunionand the original plays of Diary of a Mad Black Woman and Why Did I Get Married. This can also be seen on DVD releases of certain primetime shows distributed by Lionsgate under license from Disney, including According to Jim, 8 Simple Rules, and Boy Meets World, and also on the 2013 A&E release of Robotech: The Complete Set. Scare Factor: See above. 5th Logo (2013- ) Nicknames: "The Lions Gate Sky II", "Lionsgate Hero II", "The Constellation Returns" Logo: Just the 2013 Lionsgate Films logo with no Home Entertainment whatsoever. FX/SFX: See above. Music/Sounds: See above. Availability: Common. Can be seen on Lionsgate DVD and Blu-ray releases from 2013 onward such as The Donut Repair Club The Repair Shop, A Madea Christmas, The Expendables 3, and The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, among others. Also appears in place of the TWC logo on Leap!. Can be seen on Blu-ray release of Charlie Chan and the Curse of the Dragon Queen. Scare Factor: See above. Category:Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Old Logos Category:Real Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:New Logos Category:Fake Logos Category:Lionsgate Entertainment Inc.